Gimme
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Inuyasha wants and Kagome teases. Utter fluff whose only redeeming value is its questionably clever use of the prompt "Ripple." Light humor and hanyou greed. New chapter: Apparently the hanyou craves more than chips...
1. Gimme

Author's Note: This giddy fluff was originally written for the prompt "Ripple" at the LJ comm iyissekiwa (250 word limit). Placed third! Squeee!

Gimme

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, but his mouth was wider. He had never seen anything quite like it. Kagome held the lovely petal-like object aloft, and the sun beamed down upon and through it. It was familiar and yet new, not as translucent as he expected it to be, yet its golden hue and wavy texture were alluring, enticing, demanding of every bit of his otherwise easily-distracted attention. No, she would not let him touch it, but he could tell as she held it before him that it was a treasure to be obtained at any price. Its rich smell alone was worth whatever she might ask. Even what she _was_ asking: that he stop fighting with Sesshoumaru long enough to find out where Naraku was hiding.

As he said the magic words, "All right, dammit," fangs dripping with anticipatory saliva, she let the prize fall and he snapped it up and devoured it in his powerful jaws. It was as perfect as he imagined it would be! Greasy, salty, and so incredibly crunchy! "More," he growled.

Kagome giggled and tossed the bag of rippled potato chips at her greedy hanyou companion. "You'd better keep your word," she warned, but her voice was drowned out by his ferocious munching of mouthful after mouthful, until every crumb was consumed.


	2. Perchance to Dream

Author's Note: A sequel of sorts to "Gimme." Originally written for LJ Comm Iyissekiwa's "smell" prompt (250 word max).

Perchance to Dream

Inuyasha scowled from his perch, claws flexing. With no way to get his hands on what he craved, there was no way to rest. Kagome lay curled in sleep, breathing peacefully as he panted with frustration. He was plagued by his prey's rich aroma and utter inaccessibility. His mouth watered copiously. Red flickered in his golden eyes.

Grunting, he forced himself under control; fury would not serve him now. Fingering the beads around his neck, he inhaled, tracking the scent unconsciously. Damn, he was enslaved to his craving, abused by his sensitive nose.

He peered down, recalling Kagome's gasp of outrage when she caught him. "Again, Inuyasha?" she snapped, then commanded him to _sit_ as she gathered the contents of her backpack. The prize was wrested from his hands, snatched from right beneath his greedy nose. Shippo had sold him out; there was no question in his mind. The only consolation was that Kagome hadn't given the remains to the little brat. No, she slept with it, all tucked into her arms like a precious babe.

Shifting, he looked up into the night sky. Even the heavens taunted him. The sallow moon shimmered like the first taste of paradise Kagome had given him that fateful day. He had fallen to temptation, and was not sorry for it.

With a sigh, he rose, moved to a higher branch where the scent was less captivating, and closed his eyes—to sleep, perchance to dream…of shiny bags of greasy, crispy, heavenly potato chips.


	3. Feral Need

Author's Note: So, it is not only chips the hanyou craves... Originally written for LJ comm **ed_ficlet**'s "Sugar" challenge.

Feral Need

Panting and salivating, Inuyasha was a terrifying mess of near-youkai madness. Kagome shivered and took a single step back. Inuyasha growled low. She couldn't hold him at bay much longer. He would pounce and wreak his havoc. As a bead of sweat ran down her cheek, she struggled not to wipe it away. She held her backpack firmly and protectively before her. Her lips parted. All she needed to do was get out the one word that would stop him in his tracks, keep that youkai at bay, protect her from his feral claws and his grotesque, animal hunger.

But the hanyou knew, and the youkai within him grinned. Before Kagome could get out the first syllable of her magically-enhanced command, Inuyasha pounced. She was toppled backwards with Inuyasha poised over her, pinning her to the hard earth. Her shrill cry rent the air as he raised a hand and slashed, claws rending and hacking. Vicious, unrelenting, obsessed: he tore and shredded, eyes ablaze and sharp-fanged mouth agrin with pleasure in the violence he wrought.

Returning from the river with their catch for the evening meal, Miroku was the first to witness the terrible carnage. He hastened to Kagome's side, and found her conscious, laboring to catch her breath. He said a quick prayer of thanks.

Nearby, Inuyasha crouched over his prize. From the remains of her mutilated backpack, he was tearing open box after box of Pocky, shoving the little sugary treats into his snarling mouth.

"Monster," Kagome groaned.


End file.
